boffandomcom-20200223-history
Hex
A hex is the result of an area tainted by the Fou Empire's Carronade. The superweapon uses the negative emotions and grief from a human sacrifice as basis for a powerful blast that curses the location at which it is fired. The sacrifice dies in the process. As aftermath of a hex, the polluted area need to be cleaned by a group of engineers known as the Purifiers. Known Hexes (Story) Synesta The border town of Synesta has seen much action during the war. It was also hit by a hex during the war, destroying large parts of the surface and even corrupting and vexing the basement. Many parts of the city are in ruins as people are slowly rebuilding the town. The lower parts of the town though are still off limits since they are teeming with monsters. Even the underground passage leading from Kyria to Synesta seems to be infested with the same monsters that can be seen in the hexed area in Chamba. The underground levels in the town of Synesta are watched by a guard, who ironically leaves his post for getting a sip of water from the water vendor. Ryu, Nina and Ershin sneak past the guard as they try to rescue Chino, a child who lives at local orphanage who snuck down into the basement during a game of hide and seek. The party is looking for Elina's whereabouts and Chino might know something about what happened to her. They eventually rescue the child. Chamba Chamba was another target of the hex during the war. Large portions of the town have been vexed in the aftermath and are currently not suitable for living. A protective wall has been erected to separate the vexed from the clean part of the town. A group of engineers, also known as the Purifiers, have come to clean the hexed part of town. Special armor is required to survive the vile mist of the area. The area is teeming with undead and ghosts and the fog has also spawned a variety of heavily mutated fish such as Skulfish or Archeron.Conversely, the area is also a Fishing Spot. Ryu and Nina need to traverse Chamba after their escape from Rasso in Sarai. Tahb cannot loan them special armor which is required to cross the area and shortly after, Ershin arrives and offers herself as a guide. Eventually, the party manages to cross the area. Soma After being shot down by General Yohm's servant Khafu, Fou-Lu eventually goes down near the town of Sonne. He is found by Mami, a local farmgirl who slowly nurses him back to health. She clearly shows affection for him, calling him Ryong to hide him from the local mayor who has the duty to report any events to the feudal lord. After Fou-Lu kills the Mountain God at Mt. Yogy, the residents become suspicious of Ryong for performing such a feat. He is reported to the authorities and forced to flee. Mami is arrested and prepared as sacrifice for the carronade due to her emotional connection to Fou-Lu. Fou-Lu, again on his way to the capital, arrives at Soma when Yohm orders the launch of the carronade, targeting Fou-Lu. He sustains a direct hit by the hex, spitting blood and collapsing in the aftermath. Mami dies in the process and only the bells she used to wear around her hair fall to the floor. Upon realizing this, Fou-Lu let's out a gut wrenching scream. He will continue to the capital to deal with Yohm and Soniel. Gallery N.Chamba fishing spot.png|The hex in Chamba